


It All Started With a Broken Promise

by orphan_account



Series: The MCU But Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Son [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the first day of Kindergarten for Peter.It’s the day of a very important weapons demonstration for Tony.And for Joanna, well, it’s the first day the house is truly silent.





	1. Chapter 1

STARK TOWER, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, AUGUST 23TH, 2008

Joanna smiled, trying to appear very excited and happy. “Peter are you excited for school?” 

“No!”

Joanna scowled. “What did you just say?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Ma’am! No ma’am.”

Tony shook his head. “Southern women I swear. Anyways Pete, you gotta go to school, it’s like, against the law or something to not.”

Peter picked at the waffle on his plate. “But it’s so early! The sun isn’t even up yet!”

“Yea well the sun will be up by the time school will be starting,” Joanna reasoned. ”Besides, what if we woke up Mr.Jingles with the sun now would we?”

Peter’s eyes widened and he shook his head ‘no’. Apparently, it was a sin to wake up a stuffed bear.

“Will Daddy be there to pick me up?”

Tony sighed. “Sorry bud, I wish I could. I really do, but I have to go see Uncle Rhodney.”

“Can I go?”

“I mean you could but it’ll be very boring.”

Peter squinted. “How boring?”

“Like, no Disney channel or Nickelodeon. And no books, just a bunch of men working.”

“I could help!”

“Yea but-“

“-Someone needs to stay home with me,” Joanna interjected. “I get lonely.”

“Yea. That too.”

Peter’s eyes widened. Apparently, that couldn’t happen. “Okay, I’ll stay with momma.”

“Give your Dad a hug, he has to go in a few minutes.”

“Aw come on what’s the point of a private plane if it doenst-“

“Rhodes wants you there by eight. You will be there by seven forty five.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Peter bounced up and down excitedly. “See? Even you have to listen to momma!”

“Everyone has to listen to momma,” Tony muttered. “Finish your breakfast, kiddo.”

**

MIDTOWN ELEMENTARY, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK 

Tony knelt in front of Peter, hidden by the car from prying eyes.

They didn’t want Peter to be raised in the spotlight like Tony was when he was a kid, and it was a miracle in itself that Joanna and Tony managed to keep their marriage a secret. 

They decided to give Peter a pseudo name, the maiden name of Joanna’s mom, Parker.

They explained the situation to the school and they agreed to call Peter Mr.Parker. Although the five year old didn’t understand, he liked the idea of a secret identity like Captain America in the comics.

“You will be home by Wednesday?”

“Yup.”

“Promise?” Peter extended his littlest finger with a look of five year old determination.

Tony smiled and did the pinky swear motion. “Promise.”

“As precious as this is, believe me I caught it on camera, Peter you have to go to class.”

Tony stood, and Peter hesitantly went forward to Joanna.

Tony pecked Joanna on the lips. “See you in three days.”

“Three days,” she repeated. “Happy will be bringing you to the airport?”

“Yep, he’s right around the corner waiting for my command.”

“And your suitcase is packed? You have everything? Including your watch with JARVIS? Prototype Stark Phone? The blue prints for-“

Tony rolled his eyes. “I have everything Jo. I’ve been on longer business trips.”

“Yes but... Never mind. Goodbye,” Joanna turned away and started walking towards the school building.

Peter looked back and waved at his dad before they entered the building.

Tony almost waved back.

In hindsight, he wish that he would’ve.


	2. Chapter 2

STARK TOWER, NEW YORK, AUGUST TWENTY THIRD, 2008

“How was school?”

Peter gave her a big smile. “I made a friend! He likes Star Wars and his name is Ned and he let me borrow his colors during free time!”

Joanna nodded along. “He sounds like a really great friend, kiddo.”

“He is!”

Joanna reaches into the fridge and grabbed a chocolate pudding and broke herself one off. “Want a pudding cup?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “I can have one? But it’s not even after dinner yet!”

Joanna put one on the counter and got them both spoons. “Yea well, you are going to have to do this every day for the next twelve years, might as well compensate now for when you will hate me for it as a teen.”

***

Joanna tucked him into bed that night with little fuss. She guessed that the mental stimulation wore him out. 

She kissed his forehead and turned off the lamp light, slipping out of the room as quietly as possible.

Joanna glanced at her phone, checking for any texts or calls from Her husband. She sighed and walked down the hall and to their room.

She was about to head to bed when her phone started loudly playing AC/DC’s Black in Black. 

***

UNDISCLOSED MILITARY BASE, AFGHANISTAN, AUGUST TWENTY FOURTH, 2008

“Hey there, Jo.”

_ “Where are you?” _

“In Afghanistan?”

_ “Tony, it’s five in the morning there.  _ _ Why on earth are you awake? _

Tony shrugged, but then sighed when he realized she couldn’t see it. “I couldn’t sleep.”

_ “Please get some sleep.” _

Tony hummed, ignoring the statement. “How was Pete’s day?”

_ “He wants to tell you, and he specifically told me so. Call in twelve hours and you can talk to him before school.” _

Tony winced. “That’s cold.”

_ “I’m tired.” _

“I can tell, you get bitchy when you are tired.”

_ “Good-“ _

“-Love you-

_ “-night.” _

A small beep sounded, recognizing the end of the call.

Rhodney chuckled. “She’s not in the mood to talk?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “The woman goes to bed at eight and wakes up at five, and it’s... eight thirty there, no wonder she’s tired.”

***

Twelve hours.

A lot can go wrong in twelve.

Tony spent four of them on after the phone call on a plane, flying to some military base in Afghanistan.

When he exited the plane with a bag beside him he was thinking of all the ways he could surprise Jo and Pete by getting back home early.

“Tony I think you should-“

“Nope, I’m doing it today, Honey Bear. I could honestly care less about your people or whatever and what they want, because I either do it today or not at all.”

Rhodes rolled his eyes. “I think you are being a little dramatic.”

“Well, you try missing birthdays and other firsts in your son’s life because of your job, and not even being able to pick him up on the first day or school,” Tony countered. “I want to get back to him and I will be on another plane back within five hours, okay?”

“Five?” James smirked. “I thought it would’ve been sooner.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

***

Tony whipped out his phone, frantically trying to find his way to Jo’s contact. 

He started texting, just a stream of how much he loved her and Pete, how much he wanted to be there right now, and anything else he could think of.

Then a bomb with his name on it, literally, landed in front of him. 

And the he saw black.


	3. Chapter 3

<strike></strike>

Joanna’s alarm went off at five thirty like usual. 

The curtains were pulled back curtesy of JARVIS and a screen could be seen on the window to show the temperature and weather for that day.

Everything seemed... normal.

Then why did it feel like anything but?

Joanna had a pit of dread where her stomach should have been even before she picked up her phone. As soon as she unlocked it, a swarm of text messages, missed calls, and other notifications flooded in. 

_ 8 text messages from Spouse Unit _

_ Two missed calls from Pep.Potts _

_ Two text messages and three missed calls from Rhodney _

_ One missed call from Happy  _

If that wasn’t unusual enough, she had an alert from JARVIS.

_ Protocol 5163-Hide and Seek Activated. _

“JARVIS?” She questioned.

“Yes Miss Joanna?”

“Why haven’t I gotten any of these until now? And what is protocol ‘Hide and Seek’?”

The seconds that stretched before JARVIS answered felt like years.

“It seems that the settings on your phone prohibit most notifications from sounding unless they are deemed urgent. Protocol Hide and Seek also has a function on it to limit contact with those on any of Mr.Stark’s properties. It is a safety precaution.”

Joanna didn’t even notice has hand was shaking when she was thinking of a reply. “What is the protocol, JARVIS?” 

“The protocol is to help ensure the well being of those on Stark properties should someoneon the specified list go missing.”

“W-who is on that list?” 

“Yourself, Mr.Stark, the young master, Happy Hogan, Virginia Potts, Obadiah Stane, and James Rhodes.”

Joanna was already out of the room before he finished the sentence. She stumbled down the hall, her still somewhat asleep body not wanting to run. 

Joanna slammed open the door and her eyes frantically searched for her son. 

“Mama? What’s wrong?” Peter sat up and she saw how he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand in an adorable gesture.

Joanna’s breaths started to relax and she restrained herself from going over and hugging Peter until she was positively sure he was ok.

“N-nothing Pete, just got back to sleep okay? I came to uh... check on you. Thought I heard a noise.”

The five year old nodded and laid back down. 

Joanna closed the door, trying to make as little sound as possible. 

“I could have told you that the Young Master was still sleeping.”

Joanna chuckled bitterly as she slid down against the door until she was sitting on the floor.

She shakily opened her phone and scrolled to the text message application.

_ Rhodney: I know it’s early where you are but it’s urgent _

_Rhodney: Happy and Pep are trying to get a hold of you too. Call me when you see this_.

“Who is missing?” Her voice came out with more force than intended, and she internally winced.

_ Spouse Unit: I love you _

_ Spouse Unit:So much _

_ Spouse Unit: Tell Pete I said that ok? _

_Spouse Unit: You made_ me a better man

_ Spouse Unit: there are so many things I wished I had done _

_ Spouse Unit: With you and him _

_ Spouse Unit: I wish I could be there now _

_ Spouse Unit: I love you _

“The only one on that list who’s whereabouts are unknown at this point in time is Mr.Stark’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but the next one will be longer lol.

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably see where this is going


End file.
